Above An Abyss
by LowkeyLyesmiths
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Something terrifying is haunting the halls of the school, attacking students. Alfred Jones is determined to find out who or what is hunting students and stop it before something worse happens but soon he'll realise that it's something more terrifying then he can imagine. (Pairings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **HEY. This is actually an in-progress repost of my old Hetalia highschool!AU better thought out and with more magic! YAY.

Now this story will get dark (because dark is what I do and what I do best) and will have multiple pairings (feel free to request some if you want~) There are few that will _definitely _happen: **AmeRus **and **FrUK **because OTP.

Also. This is an AU! And I like to think that after the whole Voldermort thing Hogwarts reorganised their lives and started mixing dorms (a bit) idk I just think segregating them all kind of causes more tensions, you know? (This is actually mostly just because I like the Baltics & Russia sharing a dorm and lol they are so not all in the same house)

I haven't put this in the crossover section because aside from Hogwarts there won't be any overlap with the HP!world (but if you guys want me to move it I will)

I'm babbling. (No one will read this anyway) More notes on housing/years at the end!

* * *

_"The cradle rocks above an abyss, and common sense tells us that our existence is but a brief crack of light between two eternities of darkness." - _**Vladimir Nabokov**

* * *

Alfred yawned. Loudly. When no one reacted he yawned again.

This time Arthur stiffened beside him and snapped, "For goodness sake, Alfred. Can you please at least act like you're old enough to be in Hogwarts?"

"But I'm bo-ored," he whined.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "As are we all, Alfred."

They had been waiting almost twenty minutes for their DA teacher to show up. If this had been his muggle school back home Alfred would have already left and dragged Mattie with him. Alfred scanned the room, aside from Arthur, Francis and Mattie there wasn't anyone he even spoke to (much) in this class. "There's not even anyone interesting to talk to!"

"Oh, thanks." Arthur murmured with a glare.

"Except, who's that Gryffindor chick there at the front?"

"Hm, I think that's Feliks. He's been raiding the girl's dorms again."

"Oh," Alfred yawned again and slid down in his chair so he could kick Mattie in front of him. His twin sent him a glare and Arthur sighed, "Stop it, Alfred."

"But, dude, I'm totally-"

"Bored," interrupted Francis, "Oui, you said that already." He sighed dramatically, "Perhaps someone should go look for the teacher."

"Better you then me, frog," Arthur muttered. Francis swatted at him and Alfred laughed as Arthur surreptitiously transfigured all of Francis' quills in to spiders. Francis squealed and began batting them off the desk where they dissipated in to little clouds of coloured dust. A couple of the other students oooh'd and ahhh'd and Arthur grinned.

"Maybe you should go back to Beauxbatons," he teased.

Francis narrowed his eyes and drew his wand but before he could cast anything Professor Germania stepped in to the room. "There has been an accident," he said coolly. "All students need to report to the main hall at once. Do not run."

"Wonder what happened," Arthur said as they stood to collect their books.

"Hopefully no one was hurt too badly," Mattie added quietly.

"Whatever dude, I'm just happy something's happening here finally!"

"Alfred you arse, someone could actually be seriously hurt and all you care about is your own entertainment!"

Alfred shrugged, it wasn't like he didn't care about other people it was just that school was boring. On the way to the hall Francis and Arthur started arguing again and Mattie tried three times to break it up (unsuccessfully) "Leave them to fight, Mattie, at least it gives us some entertainment!"

They must have looked an odd group; Alfred and Mattie were Gryffindors, Arthur and Francis were Slytherins. Alfred had grown up in the same town as Arthur. Back then he'd just been a normal kid, no magic, no crazy wizard school, just normal but then he'd quite literally ran in to Arthur Kirkland and everything had changed.

Theirs was a small town, near enough to London that his parents could both commute in to work. Arthur was the older son of one of the richest families in the village, he didn't go to either of the two primary schools in town and most of kids thought there was something odd about him. Alfred had never really paid him much attention until that evening.

He and Mattie had been walking home, it was winter, it got dark early. Mattie had been clutching his stuffed polar bear to him like a lifeline and walking so close to Alfred he'd almost tripped a couple of times, "Mattie, don't worry so much. I'm here! I'll protect you!" Alfred had tried to reassure him.

The bullies had jumped a few streets away from home. There were five of them; secondary school kids, even Alfred knew better than to try and fight them. Instead he'd grabbed Mattie's hand and ran blindly in to the night, the bullies hot on their tail.

He'd only turned back for a minute, to see how far away the bullies were, when he'd run into something solid and gone tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs. "Get off me you, oaf!" Arthur had groaned from beneath the twins.

Alfred had sat up, "Sorry, I-" he'd begun but Mattie was tugging his sleeve.

The bullies were right behind them. "Are those kids chasing you?" Arthur asked getting unsteadily to his feet beside Alfred and Mattie.

"Get behind me Mattie!" Alfred had said but the bullies had already reached them, snatching his brother's bear away from him.

"Awh, look at the little babies!" The leader, a boy with a shaved head and potato shaped face. "Still playing with dollies!"

"Kumajiro!" Mattie had whined, reaching for his bear. The bully had shoved him roughly aside and Alfred vision had flashed red with anger and then...

He still wasn't sure what had happened.

One minute he was running at them the next minute the bullies were sprawled on the floor, covered in boils and Kumajiro was safely in his arms. Mattie had been staring, "A-Al?" he'd whispered, eyes wide terrified.

From behind him Arthur had cheered. "I knew I couldn't be the only magic kid in the town!" he'd whooped. "I _knew _it!"

Long story short after that Alfred and Mattie had started talking to Arthur more and that summer he and Mattie had both received Hogwarts letters. Their parents had been shocked to say the least but Arthur had been overjoyed. Alfred had been sorted in to Gryffindor immediately, Matthew a little less quick and Arthur had sat there for a full ten minutes before the hat placed him in Slytherin. Despite their different houses they stayed close friends and when Francis had transferred in his third year their little group had been complete.

They shuffled in to the Great Hall and separated into their respective houses. Alfred and Mattie found a seat beside Elizaveta, the head girl. "I wonder what happened," Mattie mumbled as the headmaster stepped up, grim faced.

"Good afternoon everyone, I apologise for pulling you out of lessons so early but there has been an incident. A first year has been injured." He paused as a wave of whispers ran through the great hall, waiting for them to quiet before continuing. "We do not yet know who attacked the student but rest assured we are doing all we can to find who it was. Now I will ask that you all remain seated for a few moments while we organise ourselves."

Professor Germania, head of Slytherin house, stood when the headmaster stopped talking and crossed the hall, tapping Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur paled immediately and stood, hurrying after Germania. Francis stood too and followed him, catching up with the Brit easily and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder as they walked.

"Oh no," Alfred whispered, scanning the Gryffindor table at the same time as Mattie whispered, "Do you think it was Peter?"

"It _was _Peter. He's not here." Alfred muttered, his stomach lurching. Peter was a good kid, a good Gryffindor.

"Do you think it was another student?" Mattie asked quietly, absentmindedly pulling Kumajiro closer (he kept him in his school bag). "That attacked Peter, I mean?"

"Maybe," Alfred mused, eyes narrowing. "If it was I bet it was that Russian freak. He's the only one messed up enough to do something like that. Commie bastard." His gaze settled on the Slytherin sitting a few seats from where Arthur had been.

Mattie trembled. "Al, you shouldn't say things like that."

"What? It's true! Who else do you think could have done it?"

"Come on," Mattie said, tugging at Alfred's arm. "We should go comfort Arthur."

Alfred allowed himself to be dragged to the front of the hall by his brother.

* * *

Katyusha trembled as she watched the sixth year Gryffindor twins hurry after their Slytherin friends. She had a bad feeling about this. She glanced over at the Slytherin table where her brother was seated, slumped over the table, face buried in his arms. Her younger sister beside him seemed not to have noticed their brother's distress and she tried desperately to catch Natalya's eye.

Beside her Eduard frowned, "Katyusha, are you alright?" the fifth year asked.

She turned and smiled reassuringly at him, "Fine, Eduard. I was just making sure Ivan and Natalya were okay too."

Eduard shuddered. "I'm sure they're more than capable of looking after themselves." He muttered.

Katyusha tried her best to smile. _I'm not so sure about that_, she thought sadly.

* * *

**Houses + Years:**

So far I've only decided on a few characters but here goes!

**Gryffindors: **Alfred and Matthew (sixth year), Elizaveta (Head girl, 7th year) Feliks (sixth year), Peter (first year) Tino (idk, sixth year?) and Mathias (7th year)

**Slytherins: **Francis and Arthur (sixth year) Ivan (sixth year) Belarus (third year) Vash (fifth year) Gilbert & Antonio (seventh year) Ludwig & Feliciano (sixth year)

**Hufflepuffs: **Katyusha (seventh year) Eduard (fifth year) Lili (first year) Lovino (sixth year)

**Ravenclaws: **Roderich (head boy, seventh year), Toris (sixth year) Kiku (sixth year) Berwald + Norway & Iceland (seventh year)

Feel free to suggest other characters and houses (also if anyone can help me come up with a head master I will be eternally grateful.)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews/follows/suggestions!

Iceland should definitely be in like fifth year or something (I accidentally put him in seventh) and Eduard should actually be in Ravenclaw but I cba to change it~

There have been two suggestions for headmaster Yao so headmaster Yao shall be! Also, to the guest who said Gilbert should be a ghost. _You are awesome._

__Unbeta'd and let's pretend my dorm logic makes sense ^_^ Might do a dorm guide if that would help anyone?

* * *

"Peter's still in St Mungo's."

Toris looked over to where Raivis had thrown himself onto his bed; the little Ravenclaw was sniffing, desperately trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Raivis, I know he was your friend," Toris said, trying his best to smile comfortingly.

"I wanted to go see him but they're only letting family in right now," Raivis said, voice trembling. He turned and buried his face in his pillow, "They said he almost died, Toris."

Toris sat down beside the younger boy and rubbed his back in soothing circles. "It'll be okay," he said softly. "It'll be okay, Raivis."

It had been almost a week since Peter had been attacked and they still hadn't worked out who did it. Everyone seemed to think he'd been attacked by a student; most people thought it must have been a Slytherin. Things had changed a bit after the Second Wizarding War, dorms were mixed and houses were less cut off from one another but the old Slytherin = evil stereotype hadn't died out yet.

"What if it isn't?" Raivis sniffed, "What if someone else gets attacked?"

Toris wasn't entirely sure how to answer that, "Well, you'll be okay, because me and Eduard won't let anything happen to you, hm? And Ivan," Toris tried to ignore the shudder that went through the younger boys body at the mention of their Russian dorm mate. "He'd definitely not let anyone hurt you."

"Anyone_ else_." Eduard interjected from his position on his bed, nose buried in a potions book. Sometimes Toris wondered whether Eduard shouldn't have been in Ravenclaw with him and Raivis.

Toris ignored him, "You'll be fine, Raivis. And I'll talk to Professor Karpusi about you going to see Peter, I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

Raivis looked up at Toris with a hesitant smile, eyes still wet. "O-okay."

And Toris smiled back, "See, it's not so bad, is it?"

Raivis shook his head and looked as though he were about to say something further but they were interrupted by the dormitory door being thrown open by their missing dorm mate. Raivis visibly quaked as Ivan walked in to the room.

"I have to go," he said hurriedly, standing up and wiping his face as best he could. "I-I need to go to the library, I have a History of Magic essay due."

Eduard stood up as well, "Jah, I'll go with you. It's not safe to be alone," he added by way of explanation.

They left quickly leaving both Toris and Ivan staring after them. After a few moments the Slytherin shrugged, sat down heavily on his bed (the biggest) and began unlacing his huge combat boots. Toris watched him unsure of whether or not to speak, Ivan was volatile at the best of times but since the attack on Peter he'd seemed even more on edge (and Toris didn't like the implications of that). He didn't want to believe someone he shared a room with was capable of attacking a _first year_. Up close though the Russian didn't look particularly angry, or on edge, today he simply looked tired. There were huge dark circles under his violet eyes and his skin looked pale, Toris was worried. If this had been anyone other than Ivan he would have said something. Ivan wasn't exactly Toris' favourite person in the whole world, he was big and intimidating for the most part and he liked bullying their dorm mates, but still.

Toris worried about him, sharing a dorm room for the last year had given him a different perspective on Ivan. (It was hard to ignore the nightmares, the scars)

Ivan seemed to have noticed Toris watching him so he grinned unsettling and said "Is there something you are wanting, Toris?" Which Toris suspected was Ivan for leave me alone.

"N-no," Toris stammered. "You just look kind of tired."

Ivan looked honestly stumped. "You were concerned?" he said after a few minutes.

"Taip," Toris said with a nod. "Yes."

Ivan studied Toris for a few minutes and Toris tried to stop himself trembling. _He's probably thinking of how best to kill me and dispose of the body_, he thought. Eventually though Ivan turned away, back to his boots, childish smile sliding back on to his face. "Nyet, you needn't worry, Toris. I am fine, da?"

"D-da." Toris agreed, "I-I said I'd meet Feliks later." (Which was true but they weren't meant to meet for an hour or so) "Looks like you'll have the room to yourself for a bit he said, laughing nervously.

Boots off, Ivan laid back on his bed, "Hm, lucky me." he said cheerily, rolling so his back was to Toris.

Toris took that as his cue to leave hurrying to gather his things and lace his shoes. As he hurried down the corridors to Feliks' dorm room he had to admit, he did feel safer knowing Ivan was in their dorm and not prowling the corridors.

* * *

"How is he?" Alfred asked as Francis joined them at the Gryffindor table, his green robes standing out against the sea of red. Peter had been in hospital week, Arthur had stayed with him and Francis had been allowed to visit them last night. Alfred had wanted to go but they would only allow one person to go and much as he was loathe to admit it, Arthur probably wanted Francis there more.

"I am afraid our little Arthur is not doing so well, he is so worried," Francis said as he sat down with a dramatic sigh.

Matthew shot him an annoyed look, "He means Peter, idiot."

"Oh, le petit? He is getting better, slowly." Francis replied, pulling a plate of toast towards himself. "He should be well by next week."

"That's good," Mattie smiled. "At least he's okay."

"Yep," Alfred agreed, "Now all we have to do is figure out who did this!" He knew the others weren't keen on this topic of discussion but as far as he could see no one was doing _anything _to find out who'd attacked Peter.

"Come on, Al, not this again," Mattie said with a small sigh. "I really don't think this was another student."

"Then who was it, Mattie?" Alfred asked. "You Know Who? He's been dead for years! Plus you know Professor Yao's put up extra security since that German kid died a few years back so it couldn't have been a vamp or werewolf or whatever."

"Oui, I agree with Alfred, there isn't anyone else who could have done this, Mathieu." Francis said, "None of the teachers would have attacked little Peter."

"See?" Alfred looked pointedly at his twin, "It _had_ to be a student. And I for one bet it was the Ruskie." Mattie shook his head and crossed his arms sulkily and Alfred continued, "I mean think about it, he's big enough, strong enough and who else is screwed up enough to almost kill a kid? Not to mention he's pretty good at magic, right?"

"Alfred, just because you don't like him doesn't automatically make him a bad person," Mattie grumbled.

"Actually, again, I would have to agree with Alfred; Ivan does give me the creeps."

Alfred grinned smugly, "Anyway, it's not just that. Toris says he's a bully, bullies that little Latvian kid Peter used to hang out with."

"Just because he's a bully and he gives you the creeps does not mean he's the person who did this!" Mattie snapped, wincing slightly as he realised how loud he'd been. "Katyusha is his sister," he said, quieter. "And she says he isn't that bad."

"That Hufflepuff girl you talk to? She would say that, she's his sister." Alfred pointed out.

Mattie growled, "That doesn't mean-"

"Well then, Mathieu, who do you believe attacked Peter, hm?"

Mattie spluttered, "I don't-it could have been..." before trailing off, red faced, "Look, all I'm saying is that we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Alfred rolled his eyes; he didn't understand why his brother was so quick to defend the Russian. "Chill out dude, it's not like I'm going to arrest him or anything."

"That's a point, what do you plan to do, Alfred?" Francis asked as Mattie glared at them both.

"Investigate of course! He's in your house right, Francis? Do you know much about him?"

"_Non_, I do not have many lessons with him. He is usually alone in the common room though, sometimes he is with his little sister, aside from that I do not know."

"Well we know Peter was with Tino right before the accident, right? We can ask him if he saw anyone!"

"Don't you think the teachers will have already asked?" Mattie said just as Francis cried, "Brilliant, Alfred!"

As usual, Alfred ignored Mattie and beamed at Francis. "I know, right?"

"I know Tino; he will be in the library now with that awful Swedish boy from Ravenclaw. Such a waste, Tino is so cute." Francis said with a dramatic sigh. "Well, allons-y."

As they stood up a fifth year boy with watery blue eyes muttered, "Yeah, fuck off back where you came from snake lovers." Matthew caught Alfred before his brother could launch himself at the boy and led him out of the hall by the arm.

"Don't give him the satisfaction, Al." He muttered.

They walked to the library in silence.

Tino and Berwald were sat in the Restricted Section (under the watchful gaze of Madam Pince) pouring over a thick, leather bound book. As they approached Tino looked up and grinned, "Hello, everyone!"

Alfred smiled, he knew Tino a little, they were in the same house andthe same year. He didn't know Berwald well though, all he did know was that the stoic seventh year had finally worked up the courage to ask Tino out on the Hogwarts Express.

"Dudes! Hey!" he greeted, "Mind if we sit down?"

"Not at all, not at all!" Tino said happily, gesturing to the empty chairs. "We don't mind, do we Berwald?"

The Swede, stern (and scary) as always sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Ja, fine."

"Francis, I heard you got to see Peter, how is he?" Tino asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, fine, fine. They said he will be completely better by next week."

"Oh, what a relief! We were so worried!" Tino said with a bright smile to his boyfriend who nodded.

"Ja. We w're w'rried. Gl'd he's okay." The Swede mumbled, sitting back slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, we're glad too, but listen; you guys you were the last people who saw Peter right?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose we were," Tino said, looking slightly taken aback. "I was helping him out with his potions essay..."

"Yeah, yeah, but what we need to know is if you saw anything suspicious? Like anyone hanging around or anything?" Alfred pressed.

Tino looked thoughtful for a minute before looking to Berwald who shrugged. He turned back to Alfred, "No, sorry. I don't remember seeing anyone. I walked him upstairs to the floor with his dorm room on but that's it, I didn't see anyone. It was just before dinner, he said he wanted to drop his stuff off first."

"_Que?_ You took him upstairs? But wasn't little Peter found outside?"

Mattie frowned, "I thought he was found in one of the basement classrooms."

Alfred nodded, "Mattie's right, he was. That stupid ghost boy found him."

"Gilbert? Que?" Francis repeated, "But he had frost bite! I thought he must have been outside!"

"Frost bite?" Alfred repeated, incredulously.

"Oui, that is what Arthur said anyway."

Alfred definitely had a bad feeling about this now. Beating up a kid that badly was one thing but if he had frost bite? He shuddered; this was beginning to sound like one of the cartoons he and Mattie used to watch as kids, what could give a kid frost bite other than being in the cold? The basements were cold, true, but not that cold. And then there was the timeline, dinner was from six to half seven, Peter had been found at quarter past six. If Tino had taken him upstairs before dinner, at around ten to six say, then whoever beat him up would have had twenty or so minutes to take Peter down to the basement, beat him up, give him frost bite and then get out of there fast enough to be undetected.

"This is getting creepy," Mattie whispered, echoing Alfed's thoughts exactly.

"Oui, I agree," Francis murmured with a shudder. "Who could have done this?"

They made their way out of the library quietly, all of them lost deep in thought until Alfred nudged Mattie, "Hey, aren't those the Ruskie's roommates?" he asked, pointing towards to where two boys sat quietly together. Both were blond, the older boy was a Hufflepuff with glasses and had his nose deep in a book about ancient runes; the younger was a Gryffindor and had slightly messy hair and was animatedly scribbling away in his notebook. Alfred recognised the littler one as one of Peter's friends. Poor kid.

"Maybe we should ask them about-"

But Mattie cut him off, "Non, Alfred. We should leave them alone."

"But they could tell us about-"

"Non."

"Francis," Alfred whined, "Tell Mattie it's a good idea!"

Non, tell him it's silly, it'd just upset them, Mattie wanted to say but he settled with fixing Francis with the pleading look he knew the Frenchman couldn't resist. "S'il vous plait." He mouthed.

"I agree," Francis said after a few moments, "with Mathieu. They probably would not say anything and we do not want to upset them. Perhaps we should question the person who found Peter, non?"

"Good idea!"

"Bein," Francis said. "He will no doubt be harassing Ludwig. They're distant relatives apparently, come on, I know where his dorm is."

* * *

Toris pushed open the dorm door cautiously. The lights were off but it was only 9pm and he wasn't sure if they were out because someone wanted them that way or because the room was empty.

"Hurry up," hissed Feliks from behind him. "This is like, totally boring!"

He'd come back to get a book he wanted to use in their history of magic report (well, _his _history report since he was the only one doing anything- Feliks had spent the whole time gossiping about the other students) "Shush," Toris said quietly. "Just wait here."

The Gryffindor said something else but Toris had already eased the door shut behind him. The curtains around Ivan's four poster were drawn and Toris could hear him mumbling softly in Russian. "Нет, остановить..."

Toris was almost a hundred percent sure that Ivan was asleep but just in case he edged towards the bookshelf beside his own bed as quietly as possible.

"Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня!"

Sometimes Toris wished he could understand Russian; this was not one of those times. Ivan sounded _terrified._

"пожалуйста, пожалуйста."

He grabbed the book they needed and stood up slowly, eyes drifting to the drawn curtains. He could just make out Ivan's silhouette through the fabric. The Russian was curled on his side, twitching.

"Пожалуйста, только не ... я не хочу."

The door creaked open, "Toris!" Feliks hissed, "What's taking you so long, I'm totally getting annoyed here!"

"остановить, ты делаешь мне больно ..."

"Coming, Feliks," Toris said, turning away from the drawn curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **hey guys extra long update~ A few things:

I'm going to be rewriting the first chapter of this story because another author has pointed out it had similarities to her story (I never read it but I feel really bad for offending her so look out for that!)

Also atm the head of houses are Professor Germania (Slytherin), Professor Rome (Gryffindor) and Ancient Greece aka Professor Karpusi (Ravenclaw) idk who Hufflepuff will be. Suggestions? :D

This chapter contains mention Giripan and implied PrusAus 'cos my BFF suggested it and omg. _Feels. _Erik = Norway and Emil = Iceland

Anyway, unbeta'd as usual and enjoy!

* * *

Gilbert Adalhard Beilschmidt was sixteen years old when he died.

It wasn't anyone fault per se and no could quite remember how it happened; all he did know was that it involved an ill fated attempt to woo a girl with his awesomeness. Suffice to say the girl hadn't been very impressed when she ended up covered head to toe in Gilbert's blood and Gilbert hadn't been very happy either, neither had his parents.

Now though Gilbert wasn't too bothered about it (dying) in fact he quite liked it. Most of the newer students automatically thought he was the Slytherin house ghost (Old Fritz didn't much like people) and he spent most of his time harassing the kids (and proving that you didn't have to be alive to be _awesome_) True, he did get lonely sometimes (most of the other ghosts were _old_) but things had been better since Ludwig's year had started.

Ludwig was something like his great, great, _great _nephew or cousin or _something_ and he reminded Gilbert so much of his beloved little brother that it was scary sometimes. It was great having a Beilschmidt to talk to. And then there was that Austrian kid in the year above Lud and Elizaveta. They were always great to annoy.

All in all death wasn't bad (at least he'd never have to worry about wrinkles) and he could do neat things like appearing out of thin air in front of Lud's Italian roommate making the boy shriek.

"_Gilbert," _Ludwig said with an exasperated sigh. "Could you _please _go and bother someone else for just one night?"

"Awh, but Lud, you know you're my favourite!"

Ludwig massaged his temples as Feliciano cowered under the desk. "Ludwig, please make him leave! Per favore, Ludwig! He is so very scary!" the boy squealed.

Gilbert shook his head; they really were letting anyone in to Slytherin these days, weren't they? (Gilbert honestly didn't have to fight with the sorting hat or anything, it's not like the hat wanted to put him in Hufflepuff at first, the hat was _obviously _just blinded by his awesome)

"Can't you bother Roderich? Or Elizaveta?"

"But I want to bother _you_." Gilbert said with a grin. "Beside, Elizaveta has quiditch practise and I can't leave the castle."

Ludwig groaned and Gilbert cackled. "Could you at least stop frightening Feliciano?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked running his ghostly hand through Feliciano's head.

"_Gilbert_!" Ludwig snapped.

"Fi-ine! I'll leave your little boyfriend alone." Gilbert muttered sulkily as Ludwig reddened.

"He is not my-" he began to say but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Gilbert chuckled and settled for sprawling across the bed of Ludwig's Japanese roommate (Kiku? That sounded right)

"Francis, Matthew, Alfred," Ludwig greeted with a barely concealed sigh. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We wanted to talk to-Ah!" Francis smiled as spotted Gilbert. "Your ghost friend, s'il vous plait, Ludwig."

Ludwig sighed and held open the door for them. "Whaddya want, Francis?" Gilbert liked Francis, he was a proper Slytherin (and he actually spoke to him because he _liked _him rather than to find out how he died like most of the kids)

"We wanted to talk to you about Peter actually." The loud twin answered (Alfred?)

Gilbert shuddered at the thought of that poor kid, curled up on his side and moaning like that. _God_. If Gilbert had blood it would be running cold right now. "What about him?" he asked stiffly.

Francis stepped forward, "Specifically where did you find him, mon ami?"

Gilbert crossed his arms (noticed that Ludwig was a good deal more interested in him _now_) "One of the old classrooms in the dungeons."

"Which one?" Alfred pressed.

"I don't know! A pretty old one. Near the back." He had only been down the because of Roderich. _Stupid priss. _

"Why would Peter be down there?" Francis wondered aloud just as Alfred asked, "Did you see anything odd down there?"

"Nein, not that I can remember." He had been sulking; he'd heard a small noise and gone to investigate.

"You must remember _something." _the Gryffindor insisted.

Gilbert huffed, "I was down in one of the classrooms that were still in use," _arguing with Roderich. _"I came out, heard a funny noise and went to investigate. When I got there the kid was alone and I went to get help. I didn't see anything weird. Aside from the half-dead kid of course."

Alfred's eyes narrowed, "What were you doing down there in the first place, Gilbert?"

"I hope you're not suggesting Gilbert attacked Peter," Ludwig interjected, watching Alfred closely.

Alfred glanced at him, "Maybe I am. Don't you think it's a little suspicious he just happened to be down there when Peter got attacked?"

"I bet you wouldn't be so suspicious if he was a _Gryffindor _ghost," Ludwig snapped heatedly (and Feliciano winced from his position of safety under the desk).

Alfred flushed angrily and he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his brother who spoke for the first time that evening, "Al, _don't_. This isn't helping Peter."

"Oui, Alfred. You need to calm down." Francis agreed, putting a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulder.

Gilbert missed being able to touch things.

"It's okay," he said. "It's fine. I was down there talking to a friend, he left and I hung around for a bit. That's all. I promise."

This seemed to satisfy the Gryffindor twins because they nodded, "And you didn't see _anything _unusual?"

Gilbert frowned, well there had been... "It's kind of weird but there was like ice- well I thought it was ice – on the floor near the kid? It was gone by the time I got back with Professor Rome though. Maybe I just imagined it. I don't know guys."

Alfred's eyes widened and he turned to Francis, "Didn't you say he had frost bite?"

"Oui, the doctors did...the ice..."

Alfred turned back to the ghost, "Gilbert, would your friend have seen anything?"

_Roderich will kill me if I tell them he was down there with me. _"He left way before me so I doubt it."

"Could you tell us who it was anyway? Just in case I mean." Alfred said.

Gilbert wriggled. If he refused to they'd only suspect him some more and he'd probably get in trouble and questioned again and _ergh. _Besides maybe Roderich _had _seen something useful. Maybe it could help catch whoever attacked the kid (and stop it attacking someone else) He swallowed. "Roderich."

Francis quirked an eyebrow, "_Head boy_ Roderich? What were you doing talking to him?"

"Not much..." Gilbert mumbled. "Just chatting. He was annoyed with me for scaring the first years."

"We should go talk to him," Alfred said, his twin nodding.

"D'accord, we have half an hour before curfew, his dorm is on the upper floors. We'll have to move quickly. Merci, Gilbert, Ludwig."

The twins murmured their thanks and Ludwig let them out, turning to Gilbert when he shut the door behind them. "You okay, Gil?"

"Ja, ja, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Gilbert tried to smile. "I'll leave you and Feli alone, Elizaveta should be done with practise now..." and before Ludwig could ask any further questions he vanished.

* * *

"Hey, Toris."

Toris looked up briefly, they were supposed to be working on their report but apparently Feliks had decided painting his nails was more important. "What, Feliks?"

Feliks cocked his head, inspecting his red and gold nails. "You'd tell me if you knew anything about the attack on that little kid, right? I mean, you're like totally my best friend and we share everything, right?"

Toris blinked, "I-Feliks, what are you getting at?"

"Well," the blond sat forward, propping his head up on his hands. "There's this rumour going around that it was your super creepy Russian roommate who attacked the kid and well...I just wondered if..."

"No, Feliks." Toris cut him off.

"No as in 'no it wasn't him' or 'no, you don't know' 'cos they're like totally different things!"

"Feliks, just no."

"But are you sure? 'Cos he's sure creepy!"

Toris was about to repeat himself when they were interrupted by Mr Germania's voice booming through the room magically. "All students to make their way to their respective common rooms, if at all possible travelling in groups, be as quick as you can."

"Do you think it was...?" Toris asked just as Feliks looked at him and whispered, "Another attack?" excitedly.

"I hope not," Toris said, grabbing up his things. _But it had to be, didn't it?_

Feliks dorm was opposite the one occupied by Hogwarts five Nordic students so at least Toris didn't have to worry about walking to the Ravenclaw common room on his own. "Hey, Erik, Emil." He said, smiling at the two brothers.

Both of them grunted in reply (Toris wasn't offended he was pretty certain they were like that to everyone) but their Gryffindor dorm mate, Mathias greeted him with a wide grin. "So what do ya think guys? Another attack?" he boomed.

"Has to be!" Feliks replied (they sounded _way _too excited.)

"This is serious!" Erik snapped, glaring at the Dane.

"I know, Erik! But nothing interesting _ever _happens here."

"We're at a secret school learning magic," Emil muttered. "I'm pretty sure that in itself is at least somewhat _interesting_."

Erik and Mathias argued all the way to the Gryffindor common room where Feliks hugged Toris goodbye and promised to write to him later that night (they had communicating diaries) "Watch out for the Russian." he hissed with a smirk before vanishing into the red room.

Erik, Emil and he walked to the Ravenclaw room in silence.

Once inside he spotted Kiku who waved half heartedly from beside his sleepy Greek boyfriend. Professor Karpusi bustled in as Toris made his way over to them.

"Now as I'm sure most of you have worked out there has been another attack. This time on a third year boy." She said, glancing around the room. Beside him Kiku stiffened slightly, it took Toris a few minutes to remember he had a cousin in the third year. "Because of this attack we're making curfew 8pm rather than 9 and we'd like you to try to avoid going _anywhere _alone. Now, I've got to go and meet with the other teachers so I would like you to _all _remain safe and be alert. Look out for each other."

And with that she was gone.

Toris walked back to his dorm with Kiku in silence. Neither of them felt like talking, Kiku because he was no doubt worried about his cousin and Toris because _what if it was Ivan_ _attacking people. _When he reached his corridor he rushed down to his room (it was the furthest one) a mixture of fear and concern in the pit of his stomach and unlocked the door hurriedly. The lights were still on and Toris pushed the door open to find Eduard and Raivis sat on their beds, pale and staring at the bathroom door with wide eyes.

"Toris!" Raivis cried, Eduard shushed him and Toris dropped his books on his bed and hurried over to Raivis' bed, sitting down beside the boy.

"Raivis, what's wrong?"

The boy was trembling but Toris couldn't see that he was hurt anywhere. "I-Ivan," Raivis hissed, eye s filling with tears "he came in a little before you and just ran in there. I think he was crying but we don't know and it was just so weird...what if he was the one attacking people?"

Toris pulled Raivis into a tight hug and met Eduard's eyes over the boy's light coloured hair. Eduard nodded silently, confirming Raivis' story and Toris sighed, carding a hand through Raivis' hair. "Its okay, Raivis, I'm sure Ivan didn't attack anybody. Maybe the one who got attacked was a friend of his?"

_It could have been, right? Didn't Ivan speak to the Bulgarian and Romanian boys in third year sometimes? It could have been one of them._ He ignored Eduard's whisper of, "Ivan doesn't have _friends._" And carried on comforting Raivis until he'd at least stopped trembling.

"You really don't think it was Ivan?" Raivis asked, tearfully when Toris broke the embrace.

"_Ne, _I don't," he replied (_but it could be, _his mind hissed, _Eduard's right, he doesn't have friends, it is suspicious_) "So I think, since it's late and we all have to be up early that you should get some sleep, Raivis."

Raivis sniffed a little and still looked a little unsure but he lay back anyway, crawling under his bed covers. "Okay," he whispered, "Okay, I'll try. Ar labu nakti, Toris, ar labu nakti Eduard."

Toris smiled and stood up, "Labos nakties, Raivis. Shall I do your curtains for you?"

Raivis nodded so Toris drew the curtains gently and wished there was somewhere he could talk to Eduard without Raivis hearing. He settled for tearing a page out of his notebook, scrawling a note and passing it to the Estonian.

_-Do you really think it could be Ivan attacking people?_

Eduard frowned for a few moments, glancing at the bathroom door before writing a careful reply.

-_could be, he's strong enough and he's definitely messed up enough. I can't think of anyone else who could or would...Do you really think it's not him?_

Toris didn't know. On the one hand he wanted desperately to believe it _wasn't _Ivan, he wanted so badly to believe there was more to him. On the other hand Eduard's points were valid and Ivan still hadn't come out of the bathroom (Toris wasn't sure if he was scared or worried about that) He stared at Eduard's impossibly neat handwriting trying desperately to convince himself that it wasn't Ivan and eventually Eduard sighed.

"I'm going to bed, Toris, good night," he said.

Toris nodded and sat in silence as Eduard changed in to his pyjamas (muttering in angry Estonian when he realised he wouldn't be able to brush his teeth) and drew the curtains around his bed. He waited a few minutes until he could hear Raivis' snores and Eduard's rhythmic breathing before crossing the room and pressing his ear to the bathroom door.

"Ivan?" he called, quietly.

He heard something that could have been a sharp in tack of breath and then after a few seconds a shaky reply came, "D-da?"

"You okay in there? We're getting worried out here."

"Da. I am-I am fine, Toris," Ivan replied sounding anything but fine.

Toris took a deep breath. "You are sure? Can you come out then? I need to...you know." He tried to make himself laugh nervously but it came out horribly fake. After a few moments he heard movement and then the sound of the door being unlocked. Ivan looked _wrecked._

Ivan swallowed, "Извините, Toris." He murmured, _sorry_. His eyes were indeed red-rimmed and Toris had to suppress a tremor, _Ivan had been __**crying.**_

"It's okay," Toris said, doing his best to smile. "You-You sure you're okay? You were in there a long time."

Ivan nodded, studying Toris carefully (and Toris squirmed like he always did under that violet gaze) before his eyes narrowed. "You think I am the one attacking people, don't you?" he said flatly.

"I-No! Of course I don't!" Toris squeaked.

Ivan turned away, walked across to his bed and sat down. "It is okay. Everyone else does."

Toris was about to say "_Of course they don't!" _but a sharp glare from Ivan stopped him. The Russian lay back with a heavy sigh, "It does not matter," he said so quietly Toris wasn't entirely sure if he'd spoken at all. "Maybe it is better that they believe it is me." he sounded so tired, so _resigned_ that Toris felt a stab of guilt.

But did that mean it _wasn't _Ivan? Or was he just manipulating him? It wouldn't be the first time. Still Toris found himself taking a hesitant step towards Ivan's bed, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly.

"Da. Fine." Ivan said sitting up to pull his curtains over but avoiding Toris' eyes. "Go to bed, Toris. Like you said, we have to be up early tomorrow."

Toris stared at the drawn curtains on Ivan's bed for a long time, standing stock-still in the middle of their room and even when he'd managed to remember how to walk and he collapsed into bed he didn't sleep well.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **YAY FOR MULTIPLE FIC UPDATES!

A few housing things: Head of Hufflepuff is now Britannia (thank you, tantei no hime)

**Netherlands** (Jan) is a seventh year Hufflepuff because Emily made me, **Belgium **(Bella) is a sixth year Hufflepuff (I know she's meant to be older than Lovino but lol AU's) **Seborga** (the Italy brother's cousin) is a third year Gryffindor i don't know what to name him though. **South Korea** third year Gryffindor. YEP. **Australia **(Cody) is a fourth year Gryffindor (maybe he should be Hufflepuff though 'cos Aussies are chilled) he's Arthur's cousin and finally (for now) **Wy** (Wynona unimaginative name is unimaginative) is a first year Gryffindor and Cody's younger sister.

Bulgaria and Romania are both in third year, nameless. I'm thinking Romania can be in Slytherin.

I think that's it for now.

Also, this is taking place a few years after HP & the gang have left Hogwarts so let's assume the stuff with Voldy already went down and idk, most of the professors quit to get quieter jobs after the war. Idk. IDK.

The rewritten first chapter should be up sometime this week.

Unbeta'd, thanks a bunch for the feedback and do let me know if you have any housing issues/suggestions/pairing you'd like to see. Enjoy!

* * *

Ivan shuddered as he drew his curtains and cast a quick _Muffliato _spell on them and wished he still had some of that dreamless sleep draught Madam Pomfrey had made for him. _That poor boy, his mouth wide open..._ He cast an impenetrable charm on the curtains (just in case) and waited until he heard Toris move across the room and clamber in to his own bed before sitting up.

_-The Gryffindor boy's eyes were squeezed shut, his hands came up to protect his face-_

Ivan dug his nails into his palm to give himself something to focus on before drawing the heavy leather-bound book out from under his pillow. He'd borrowed it from the restricted section a few weeks ago, it had taken forever to remove all the protective charms from it so he could take it out of the library and luckily no one had noticed it yet.

The dark cover had the words '_Possession Charms and Other Dark-Creature Spells' _emblazoned on it in ornate, golden cursive. The pages were yellowing, fragile and thin; from what Ivan had learnt about the book it was old, one of the oldest surviving magical texts. It had been written in the era of druids and magical wars, when muggles knew about and feared magic, when their kind was either revered or burnt at the stake. This was the only copy in existence.

"Lumos," he mumered as quietly as possible, despite the muffliato spell he'd already cast. In the thin beam of light he opened the book and, taking a deep breath, began to read.

* * *

The Great Hall was quiet the next morning, everyone was subdued. For once Francis had decided to stay at the Slytherin table, eating with Ludwig and Feliciano, so Alfred and Matthew ate with Arthur's cousins. They felt safer in bigger groups (not that Alfred was scared, he so _wasn't_, but Wynona and Cody were just kids, they needed someone to protect them!) Ivan was conspicuously absent from the Slytherin table, something that hadn't gone unnoticed.

The tension in the hall was so thick Alfred could literally _feel _it choking him. The boy who'd been attacked had been another Gryffindor, a Korean boy. Most of the school had decided whoever was attacking kids was a Slytherin, it felt like they'd stepped back in time to Voldermort's era.

"We need to talk to Roderich," Alfred said quietly to Matthew. "He's the only lead we have." They'd been looking for him when they were called to the Common Room where a slightly tearful Professor Rome had told them the news. The kid had been found alone, this time in a corridor on the third floor. He'd been found by some Hufflepuff kids who'd been using an empty classroom for transfiguration practise.

Matthew swallowed his mouthful and made a noncommittal sound. "He might not have seen anything you know, Al."

Alfred glanced across to the Ravenclaw table. Roderich sat slightly apart from the other students, eating slowly, nose buried in the Daily Prophet. He didn't look like he'd been traumatised beyond reason (which is what Alfred assumed would have happened if he'd seen Peter being attacked) He sighed, "I know, but what else are we going to do? We have to find out who's attacking kids!"

"Why do you need to talk to Roderich?" Cody interjected, eyes narrowed.

"'Cos he was in the dungeons with Gilbert before Peter was attacked." Alfred said, buttering another piece of toast.

Unexpectedly, Wynona made a small sound, half way between a giggle and a squeak. Alfred stared at her and her cheeks reddened a little. "It's just," she said, a little breathlessly. "I heard from Feliks that they were, like, _together._"

Mattie choked on his pancakes and Alfred laughed. "I told you not to listen to him, Wy," Cody said, snorting. "He's such a gossip; I'm fairly sure he makes up half of the stuff he says."

"Yeah well, he said he'd _seen _them," she muttered indignantly.

"He also said that Mattie was dating that Cuban guy who left last year." Cody pointed out. Matthew squeaked and reddened, "_What_?" and Alfred laughed even harder, making a mental note to interrogate Feliks about that particular rumour later.

"Well, I know _that's _not true! But the thing about Roderich and Gilbert _is _true!" Wynona protested.

Mattie's cheeks were still a little red, "You do realise that Gilbert is a ghost, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Roderich's dating Elizaveta." Cody added, ruffling his sister's hair, much to her chagrin. Wynona batted him away.

"It _is _true," she muttered.

Students had started drifting out of the hall by this point and Alfred looked up just in time to see Roderich disappear through the huge oak doors. Cody smiled and shook his head at his sister and Alfred chuckled, "Well, regardless of who he's dating we still need to talk to him. We should do it right after breakfast."

"You do realise we have classes, right?" Mattie said dryly.

_Damn. _"After classes then."

"Fine," Mattie conceded. "Come on, we better get going. If we're late for herbology again Professor Britannia will hex your eyebrows again."

Alfred shuddered at that memory; he'd had eyebrows like Arthur for a week. "Good idea, Mattie." He stood up and waved to Cody and Wy before following Mattie out of the hall.

* * *

Their morning was uneventful, after herbology they had potions with Professor Albion* and the Slytherins. Alfred and Feliks managed to earn themselves a week's worth of detentions for making Feliciano cry and winding Ivan up (Alfred only stopped because Matthew threatened to owl mum about it.) Francis sat with them at lunch despite the glares he got and told them that Arthur had owled to say he'd be back on the weekend. After that Alfred had Muggle Studies (which, let's face it, was the only subject he was guaranteed an Outstanding) and then a free period, while Mattie and Francis had Ancient Runes and then Arithmancy. Then they all had Care of Magical Creatures before dinner.

He slept through Muggle Studies (they were learning about the schooling system and Alfred had quite enough experience with _that_, thank you.) He headed over to the library after class, thinking about starting his DADA essay (even though he knew he'd just end up procrastinating and rushing the thing the day before it was due) The library was surprisingly full for a Thursday afternoon so Alfred decided to forgo his essay in favour of chatting with Mathias who was sporting a handsome black eye.

"Got into a fight with some stupid Slytherin kid in Professor Albion's class," the Dane said happily. "It's definitely one of them attacking kids."

Alfred nodded, "Yep, I think so too. Mattie's not so sure, I mean Peter was Arthur's brother. Why would a Slytherin attack him?"

Mathias hummed thoughtfully, "Erik said that too but who else could it be?" He stood up abruptly. "I gotta go meet Jan, talk to you later, Al."

Alfred sighed and supposed he should get started on that essay but luckily he saved by a very harried looking Toris arriving and slumping down on to the table. He looked awful, pale and drawn. "You alright, dude?"

Toris shook his head and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. Alfred's eyes widened, "It was Ivan, wasn't it? What happened?"

"I am beginning to think you were right," Toris croaked miserably. "Ivan definitely has something to do with those kids being attacked. Last night after the attack he locked himself in the bathroom, he'd been _crying,_ Alfred."

"Jesus," Alfred said quietly. "We should like, tell someone, right?"

Toris shook his head, "No, Alfred don't. Not until we know for sure. Please?"

Alfred bit his lip, if Ivan was attacking students they should tell someone, but then again they'd probably be dismissed by the Professors' for picking on him. "How are we supposed to know for sure? Maybe he'll have something in his room?"

Toris shrugged, "I do not know. It's possible but..."

Alfred drew his wand and cast a quick time checking spell. "We've still got half an hour of free period left, we could check it out now? Does he have class?"

Toris nodded slowly, "Yes, but I don't know if I should..."

"_Toris_."

"Okay," Toris sighed. "Okay, but we have to be quick!"

* * *

Gilbert spent the better part of the day moping around the castle. Another kid had been attacked. Professor Yao had put the ghosts on patrol and Gilbert _hated _patrol. The last time this had happened there had been a giant snakey-thing that lived in the basement attacking kids (and Gilbert was _totally _not afraid of snakes, he was a Slytherin, that would be absurd) but still. It had been _awful _and Hogwarts had almost been closed down.

If Hogwarts closed it would just be Gilbert and the other ghosts for all of eternity and that would suck! The only other kid around was that awful Myrtle girl who had a fixation on the bathroom she'd died in.

He sighed. He knew the professors had no idea who was doing this and neither did he. He didn't think it was a student though; no kid could do something like _that _to another student.

He floated in to Elizaveta's room unannounced and she squealed in anger and threw a book at his head. It sailed right through it (he would _never _get used to that. _Ever._) "Can't you knock!?" she roared.

"Nope," he grinned. "Can't touch things, remember?"

She growled in frustration and threw another book which this time, he avoided. She was still in her Quidditch gear; she'd obviously been using her free periods for practise rather than homework again. "What do you want, Gil?" she asked when she'd calmed down a little.

"Looking for Roderich, seen him?" The Ravenclaw had been avoiding him since the first attack.

A strange expression crossed Elizaveta's face. Gilbert had never been able to work out if she knew about him and Roderich (in as much as there _was _a him and Roderich) or if she just suspected it or if (maybe, just maybe) she was jealous that they spent so much time together without her. "He's on the Astronomy Tower." She said eventually.

Oh. Of course, he _would _be up there.

"He's been really down lately," she added, worriedly. Then her eyes narrowed, "If you've done anything to hurt him-"

"Oh, calm down, Liz," Gilbert waved dismissively, relishing the glare she sent his way when he called her 'Liz'. "I haven't hurt your little boyfriend."

She glowered. "You better not have."

Gilbert stuck his tongue out before floating upwards in the direction of the astronomy tower. As Elizaveta had said, Roderich was sat up there, legs dangling over the edge of the balcony, nose buried in a huge (and no doubt boring) book.

Gilbert really, _really _wanted to touch him.

"Hey, Priss." He greeted.

Roderich stiffened. "Hello, Gilbert."

"You've been avoiding me." Gilbert said, floating across to sit beside the Austrian. Roderich grunted and didn't look away from his book. Gilbert sighed. "I died up here, you know." He said when the silence stretched on too long. "Or down there maybe," he amended, gesturing to the grounds far below.

Roderich shut the book quietly. "Do you remember how yet?"

He shook his head. "Don't really want to if I'm honest."

"I know," Roderich said quietly, a small smile gracing his lips. "It's even more idiotic than I thought it would be."

Gilbert would have been offended were it not for the fond tone in Roderich's voice. "Yeah, well, I wasn't as awesome back then as I am now." Roderich's smile widened a little.

"Did you see something?" Gilbert asked, "That night in the dungeons?"

Roderich's smile faded, "I don't know." He said quietly. "Maybe."

"What was it?"

A look a fear crossed the Austrian's face that Gilbert never wanted to see again. "I don't know. A ghost, a demon. Maybe it was just my imagination." He leant against Gilbert lightly and Gilbert could almost feel the warmth of his body. "It looked like a man, though."

The heavy oak door swung open behind them and they sprang apart, guiltily, spinning around to find the Gryffindor twins and Francis behind them. Roderich's cheeks coloured a little and Gilbert smirked.

"Gilbert, what are you doing up here, mon ami?" Francis asked, looking bemused though his expression was nothing compared to that of the twins who openly gaped. _Shit, _Gilbert thought. _Sorry Roddy._

"Oh you know, inflicting my awesomeness on this priss."

Francis seemed convinced (unlike the twins) and Roderich cleared his throat, "What do you three want?" he asked and Gilbert could tell he was trying to keep his voice steady.

"Um," said Alfred.

"Uh," said Matthew.

Francis rolled his eyes, "We wanted to ask you about the night Peter Kirkland was attacked. Did you see something down there?"

Roderich looked away, "Nothing." He said dully. "If I had seen something I would have told the teachers anyway."

Gilbert stared at him.

Francis frowned, "Well, if you're sure. Come on boys."

"Why didn't you say anything to them?" Gilbert snapped as soon as they'd left. Roderich was glaring at the ground.

"Because I don't know if I saw anything," he snapped but then his expression crumpled and he drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his hands. "I don't _know_. I wanted to tell them, I wanted to tell the professors, I just _couldn't._ It's like there's something stopping me."

"What? Like a spell or something? Then how come you can talk about it with me?"

Roderich looked up at him, "You're different, Gil. You're a ghost, maybe it, whatever it is, doesn't work on you."

"Maybe." Gilbert shivered. This was getting seriously _weird._

* * *

Ivan's room had been disappointingly empty; there hadn't been _anything _interesting _at all_. Then Roderich hadn't seen anything so their investigation was back to square one and _then _Alfred had to stupid detention with Professor Albion. But luckily he had Feliks and Mathias to keep him company as they reorganised the cavernous potions cupboard.

"_That _was the most disgusting, totally dull thing; I've like, ever done, _ever._" Feliks muttered as they left the dungeons.

"I know right? And he kept us past curfew," Alfred muttered.

"Awh, you scared, Alfred?" Mathias smirked. "Worried the big bad monster will get ya?"

Feliks sniggered and Alfred glared at the older boy, "_No_."

"Don't worry, I'll protect ya." Mathias said, ruffling his hair. Alfred growled, batting him away.

"You're such an idiot!" They bickered (and Feliks commented) as they crossed the castle and headed up to the dorm corridors.

"Oh, and you know how you've been spreading rumours about Roderich and Gilbert, me and Mattie and Francis caught them on the Astronomy Tower early and they were definitely snuggling."

Feliks gasped, "I knew it!"

"Ew," Mathias wrinkled his nose, "Isn't Gilbert that ghost kid? Creepy."

"I know!"

They turned down a corridor and Feliks shivered, "Did it like, just drop 20 degrees in here or something?"

Alfred's hand went automatically to his wand. "Lumos." The corridor was darker than usual even though the flames in the wall torches still flickered brightly and Feliks was right, it had suddenly got a lot colder. Mathias stepped forward so he was a little ahead of them, "Okay, be on guard, guys."

(Alfred was totally okay with taking the backseat on this one because you know, heroes couldn't die in the first big showdown.)

"We should totally be running now," Feliks whispered as they edged down the corridor.

"Relax," Mathias muttered, "It's probably just some Slytherins playing pranks."

"It could be a ghost or demon or whatever," Feliks pointed out.

Alfred didn't pale. Because he's totally not afraid of ghosts or anything, heroes _aren't _afraid of ghosts. They shuffled down the corridor slowly and Alfred mentally went through every hex and defence spell he knew, did they even _work_ on ghosts?

In front of him Mathias froze. "Did...Did something just move over there?"

"No," Feliks hissed, "I am _not _dying in school robes!"

"Now come on," Alfred said (stammered) craning his neck to see around Mathias, "It's probably nothing."

Mathias took a step back, "Shit," he murmured, "Shit, shit, _shit._ There is something coming from over there."

The next thing Alfred knew he was running faster then he'd ever run in his life.

* * *

**AN2: **So at some point Alfred became a gossipy teenage girl. It happens to the best of us.

For anyone who doesn't know Albion is an ancient name for Britain (so pre-Britannia) and had druids and stuff.


End file.
